Starless Night
by Captain-Spangled
Summary: Alex doesn't seem to be catching a break. With the pressure to be turned into a vampire over her head, will she continue to stand her ground or will she give in to help protect the ones she loves. At least Jacob and the Pack as her back. Add the threat of an army of newborns and you have a complete shit storm of a situation. Jacob/OC
1. Time Flies

**Quick Authors Note;; **Hi! So this is a sequel to my New Moon rewrite, _Falling Skies. _If you haven't read that or my Twilight rewrite, _Dark Skies, _then I suggest you turn back now and read them so things make sense. If you have read them, yay! Please enjoy this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Time Flies<strong>

The loud roar of the truck's engine was the only thing I could hear even though it was raining heavily outside. The sound of it was comforting, easing my stress of driving in such terrible conditions as well as calming my mind. Well, a little bit anyway. It was Saturday, almost noon, and it was already turning out to be a crappy day for me. But then again, with the week I was having, what else could be expected?

I had just woken up and gone downstairs to get some breakfast when Charlie thought it would be a good time to spring the news on me. Leslie's dad had reported both her and her mother as missing yesterday. He said he would have told me sooner but I had gone over to Jacob's' after school and hadn't gotten back until late. He then started telling me how they were going to find her and her mom but by that point I was no longer listening; I had gone numb. My best friend was missing. Sure it had been a while since I had last talked to her but that was because she had been visiting her brother and I was dealing with stupid vampire shit.

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach as my mind tried to process this new bit of information. I was going through some major crap at the moment what with having to pick sides between monster movies and ending up on opposite sides with my sister and all. Sure I couldn't exactly tell her everything that was going on, but I could have made something up. I needed someone on my side! Jacob was the one I had chosen so he wasn't a good one to confide in, the pack was out for similar reasons, I was on opposite sides with my sister who had chosen the vampires which meant the Cullen's were out as well, and dad didn't count because he shouldn't have to chose between his two daughters. A girl's best friend is the only one that she can really count on in a situation like this (or the made up situation I would have told her).

A stab of guilt ran through me. My best friend was missing, possibly hurt, and I here I was worrying about myself. I was a terrible person! I sat stiffly at the table and listened to the sound of my father's voice until he finished talking. He sat there for a moment, looking at me before sighing and rising from the table. Coming close, he rested a hand to my shoulder for a moment, giving it a quick squeeze, before leaving the kitchen to give me some space.

And that's why I was driving to Emily's in this shitty weather. After sitting at the table for a few long minutes, I decided that I couldn't be still any longer. I didn't want to be in the house either, so without even thinking about it I grabbed the keys to the truck, shoved my feet into some boots and walked out the door. I drove the now familiar route to Emily's, parking across from her front door.

I hadn't even turned the engine off when Jacob came running outside to meet me. Even through the heavy rain I could see the large grin on his face.

"Lexi!" He called, pulling open the drivers side door and carefully lifting me out before spinning me around. It's only been two days and he seemed over the moon since I chose him.

I held on tight to him, burying my head in his neck. "Oh, Jacob."

Jacob stopped spinning me, picking up easily on my stumbling voice. Setting me on my feet, he bent down and placed both hands on the side of my face, meeting my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I blinked hard, partially to keep the tears from falling but mainly because of the rain running into my eyes. "It's, it's Leslie. She's missing."

"Wait, what? Leslie? Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "Charlie told me this morning."

Jacob's hands left my face and soon I was in his arms once again. "Oh Lexi, I am so sorry."

"I just can't believe this is happening. Why her!" I wanted to scream and shout. Leslie had been my first friend it Forks, she was my best friend, and she didn't deserve to be taken by someone for god knows what reason.

"Hey now, this is Leslie we're talking about. She can annoy her way out of anything. The person who took her might be realizing that right now and be giving her back." Jacob teased, trying to lighten the mood.

But I wasn't having it.

"This is really not the time for you to make jokes about my friend." I warned, pulling my head from his shoulder and glaring.

Jacob was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "Let's talk about this more inside. You're shivering."

Even being held in his heat radiating arms, the cold rain was getting to me. My hair was plastered to my face and my sweats and shirt was soaked. I just nodded my head as Jacob sat me back on my feet before leading me into Emily's house where all the wolves were sitting around the table. They must have been having a late breakfast because a mountain of both pancakes and what looked like French Toast as well as bowls of fruit were covering the table.

"Hi guys." I muttered weakly, giving a small wave as they all turned to look at Jacob and I.

"You stay here and I'll go get you some clothes to change into." Jacob promised before disappearing around a corner.

"So, little sister, why were you and lover boy outside so long. You do know it's raining, right?" Paul asked, a smirk on his face. Ever since I since I picked side werewolf over side vampire, he's been calling me 'little sister' and teasing Jake and I big time.

"Man, don't you get it, they were having a moment." Jared goaded as well, throwing a grape at Paul's head. "I bet it was some cheesy teen romance stuff too. Damn, knew I should have gotten my camera."

Not in the mood, I just shot them both a glare. Emily, the amazing woman that she was, seemed to pick up on my not so usual behavior. Acting like the mom that she more or less was of the pack, she gave to two boys a quick scolding before making her way over to me.

"Is everything alright, Alex?"

"Yeah," I said, starting to nod my head before realizing that I could open up to these guys. "No, actually, it's not."

I was just about to tell her what happened when Jacob came back.

"So, these are going to be big but they were all I could find. Our stock pile hasn't really been built up yet." He handed me a pair of black sweat pants, gray boxers, and a white t-shirt. "Don't worry, they're all clean."

I looked down at the three articles of clothing for a moment before looking up and giving Jacob a small smile. Getting up on my tiptoes, I kissed his cheek before carefully, so as not to get too much water all over Emily's floor, making my way into the nearest bathroom. Once inside, I stood there for a moment just looking at my reflection in the mirror. My clothes and hair were still wet and my eyes and nose were almost a bright red. I looked like a mess.

Looking down at the sink, I turned on the hot water and let it run for a moment before sticking my hands under the warm stream. Making a cup with my hands, I captured some of the water before lowering my head and transferring the water from my hands to my face. I repeated this action a couple of times before looking at my face once more in the mirror. Now my whole face was red but I think I looked (and felt) a bit better. Turning the water off, I grabbed a towel from a nearby hook and used it to dry my face.

When finished, I sat the towel on the back of the toilet before tackling the soon to be joy that would be talking off my wet clothes. I was not looking forward to the feeling of pulling the wet fabric from my skin. But I did it, balling up my wet PJ's I had been wearing once I had changed into the boy's borrowed clothes. As to be expected, everything was large and baggy on me. With wet clothes in hand, I opened the bathroom door where Emily was waiting close by.

"Let me take those wet clothes for you. I'll throw them in the dryer while you join the boys at the table." She said softly. Slowly, I stretched out my arms and gave her my clothes. "I made some fresh French Toast for you. When I get back you can tell me what happened."

"Thanks, Emily." I gave her a small smile before heading back into the kitchen/ eating area.

The boys had started eating again but stopped abruptly when I came around the corner. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before walking towards the table and taking a seat in what was quickly becoming my spot between Jacob and Paul.

"Feeling better little sister?" Paul asked, slinging his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

"A little." I rested my head against his shoulder for a moment before pulling away and looking at the food in front of me. Like all of Emily's food, the French Toast in front of me smelled amazing.

I don't know about you, but food always makes me feel better. So I drizzled some syrup over the top before picking up my fork and slowly starting to cut off a small chunk of bread and placing it in my mouth. I was just swallowing when Emily returned.

There was a short silence before I told them all what had happened. Jacob, already knowing what was going on, reached out and grabbed my hand under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze every once and a while. When I was finished speaking, there was a small pause before everyone started comforting me. It wasn't long before I started to feel as though I had made the right choice, that this was where I belonged. And of course with those feelings I couldn't help but start crying again.

"Don't cry little sister, everything will be alright!" Paul assured me, having misinterpreted my tears.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're friend will be fine." Jared added.

I shook my head.

"I'm not crying about that, I'm crying because of you guys." I managed to get out. "All this crap going on and you all are treating me so nice. You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for."

There was a silence before Embry gave a scoff. "What were you expecting, Alex? You're family now."

"Yeah, little sister. We'll always be here for you."

**- TWO WEEKS LATER -**

**- APRIL 7th -**

Driving to school in the morning with Bella was quickly becoming my least favorite part of my day. I still wasn't really talking to her so we usually rode in silence. At least she always spent the free hour after school Charlie gave her with Edward so I was able to have the truck. I frequently used that freedom to go down to the reservation to visit Jacob.

Pulling up in front of Emily's house, I pushed down on the horn a few times to announce my arrival, even though the loud ruble of the truck's engine probably already did that for me. Some days the boys would come out to greet me and some days they wouldn't. More times than not, the days they didn't were days when Emily had made them something to eat. Other days, it was because they had had a particularly ruff night on patrol. None of those variables seemed to be the case today as my boys, minus Sam, came outside.

"Hang on! We have an extra member today!" I called happily as I beamed at a shirtless and also smiling Quil.

"Yeah, finally been let in on the big secret." Quil teased.

It felt bad to admit, but after getting all caught up in the whole 'werewolves exist' thing followed by pretty much being told that I _had_ to become a vampire, I had completely forgotten about Quil. The last month or so must have sucked for him, being in the dark, not knowing why his two best friends had completely changed and ignored him.

"That's awesome!" I said, giving him a quick hug.

"Yeah, it's not too bad."

Letting go, I moved to stand next to Jacob who placed an arm around my shoulders before bending down to kiss the top of my head.

"So what are you boys up to today, staying out of trouble?"

Jared gave a sarcastic scoff, a cocky smirk on his lips. "We always stay out of trouble."

I shook my head at him. "Oh yeah, you guys are the picture of innocence."

We made our way inside after that. Emily and Sam both called out a greeting from the kitchen as we passed. It seemed like Emily was always making something. It made sense though seeing as the boys always seemed to be eating. I would have to go in and see if I could help her at all before I left.

Congregating in the living room, we all fought over who got to sit on the couch. Embry had made it first and launched himself onto the cushions only to be quickly pulled off by the combined efforts of Paul and Jared. Jacob and Quil were quick to then push those two out of the way and try to sit down. I stood off to the side, silently waiting for an opening. Which was all I really could do seeing as the five of them toward over me.

But my time did come. After maybe a minute of struggling, the five of them had moved to the floor where they began mock wrestling. Being sure to skirt around them, I took a seat next to one of the arms and crossed my legs. The boys continued to struggle until I turned the TV on. Five tanned faced turned towards me, similar looks of surprise tugging their features.

"Seriously?" Embry asked.

"Seriously. I don't know how you guys keep letting this happen." I answered with a shrug.

This wasn't the first time this had played out like this so I didn't know how they kept letting it happen. They always got so caught up in fighting each other that they made it more than easy for me to get a seat and turn on the TV.

"Do you guys mind? I'm trying to watch this." I said after a few seconds, putting an annoyed expression on my face.

The boys all looked at each other before getting up and coming towards me. Jared and Quil grabbed me on either side while Paul and Embry quickly started tickling my sides and feet respectively. Instantly I began laughing while struggling to get away.

"No fair! Four against one!" I gasped out between laughing fits. "Jacob help!"

"Nah, you got yourself into this one, babe." Jacob said with a shake of his head, large grin in place as he grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels.

Paul and Embry continued to tickle me until I managed to wiggle free and accidently kicked Embry in the face.

"Damn, Alex!" He cried, intently pulling away with a hand over his cheek. "That hurt."

"Sorry, but I'm not responsible for what happens when I'm tickled." I said mater of factly as I tried to catch my breath.

He grumbled and moaned for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders.

Everything calmed down after that. To make him feel better, though his cheek stopped hurting after a few seconds, Embry was given a seat on the couch next to me. Jacob sat on the floor in front of me with his back against the armrest and his head leaning against my legs. Quil sprawled out on the floor next to Jacob leaving Paul and Jared to rock paper scissors for the remaining seat on the couch.

Jared won.

And so we sat watching TV for the next hour or so, joking around and enjoying each other's company. I ended up calling my dad, telling him that I was having dinner with Jacob. I was just having so much fun hanging out with them that I didn't want to leave until I had to.

**- TWO WEEKS LATER -**

**- APRIL 20th -**

"So how far behind are you on your school work?" I asked, my fingers slowly playing with Jacob's short hair.

We were in his room, sitting on his tiny bed. Well, I was sitting; he was lying with his head in my lap. The nightly patrols were really taking a lot out of him. He should be sleeping right now, getting ready for the patrol tonight, but he was insistent on spending some time alone with me.

"Oh, you don't even want to know." Jacob muttered with a weak chuckle.

"Jacob!" Looking down, I gave him a stern glance. "I understand you're trying to protect people but you can't not do your homework. What are your teachers saying?"

"I'm not exactly their favorite student at the moment." He admitted before turning his head and burying his face in my stomach.

We sat there for a while, me lightly stroking his hair while he dozed with his head in my lap. It was nice. I'm not going to lie though, after a while I felt like I was going to die. I was already sitting in a tank top and a pair of shorts but that wasn't enough to keep from burning up when Jacob was this close. I know he couldn't help it but some times I wished he wasn't like a mini space heater. It didn't help that he looked so sweet and innocent while he slept that I couldn't bring myself to voice my slight discomfort.

But after a half hour I couldn't take it anymore. I gently started to shake his chest until he shifted his head again and peaked an eye open.

"I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm sitting on the sun." I tried to be as apologetic as possible with my words.

"No." Jacob mumbled as he slowly got up. "No, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault you're like a million degrees."

Another silence passed over us before I looked out his window and gave out a sigh. It was starting to get dark. I should be getting home soon and Jacob would have to be at Emily's in the next couple of hours. Giving out one last sigh, I pushed myself up from the bed and walked towards the small stack of extra clothes that I had brought. Jacob may be a mini furnace, but outside was still cold and rainy. Jacob got up as well and rolled his shoulders before crossing his arms over his chest while he waited for me.

"No, you don't have to see me off. You should try and sleep some more." I insisted, as I pulled on my black sweat pants.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll have to be going soon anyway. And I have something I wanna show you."

"What's that?" I asked as I pulled my hair out from under my jacket.

Although he was tired, his face lit up. I gave him a confused look but that only seemed to make him more excited. I tried a pout but he still didn't budge. With a shake of my head, I zipped up my coat before moving towards the door and gestured for him to lead the way. He put an arm around my shoulder and quickly led me out of the room.

We walked through the house and stopped at the front door. He held up a finger before heading off into the kitchen where he grabbed something small before coming back. He then held open the door for me. But when I had headed off towards my truck, he called me back.

"Follow me."

"Where?" I asked, once more confused.

The same smile stretched across Jacob's face as he headed over to his garage. "You'll see."

He held the door open for me and I stepped in. Seriously, it looked the same. I had no idea what he wanted to show me. I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow only for him to raise his hand. Hanging from his pointer finger was a set of keys.

My mouth fell open. "Are you serious?"

Jacob nodded his head. "Yeah."

I couldn't control myself; I jumped on him. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed his cheek a couple of times before my lips found his. The feeling of his skin on my warmed my whole body and the kiss sent out a tingle that moved all the way to my toes. His free hand slipped around me and held me close to him. When we broke apart to breath, I buried my head into the crook of his neck before hopping down and rushing across the garage to the Rabbit.

"I remembered you telling me about how it sucks driving with Bella so I figured if you had the Rabbit you wouldn't have to worry about that."

"Oh my god, but this is your baby?" I was seriously so excited.

"Yeah, well you're my girlfriend." He threw me the keys, which I almost dropped. "Besides, it's not like I'm driving at the moment. She deserves to be driven."

I guess he made a good point. Seeing as he was werewolf now, he really didn't need his care. Whenever he came to visit me, he almost always came through the woods. Opening the door, I took a seat behind the wheel and started her up. It was still loud, be not as loud as the truck. Jacob followed me over to the car and draped his arm over the open door, bending down so he was looking in.

"I gave her a look over already and she runs like a beaut. I figured you could drive her home and I would follow you in the truck, just in case though."

"Okay!"

I was bouncing in the drivers seat. Jacob just smiled before taking the truck keys from me and closing the door. He then went and opened the big garage door, waiting till I had eased the car out before closing it again. He then ran over to the truck and hoped in. It was only a few seconds before he was turning the keys and bringing it to life.

I gave him a thumbs up before pulling onto the road and heading home. It took me a couple of minutes to get a feel for driving the new vehicle. But once I got the hang of it I was in love. Everything worked better on it then the truck. Turning on the radio, I found one of my favorite stations and sang along all the way home.

After about a half hour, I was pulling into the driveway and Jacob parked the trunk on the street in front of the house. Getting out, I ran to him and gave him another hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He said with a chuckle before bending down to give me a quick kiss. "Make sure you take good care of her."

"I will, I promise." I couldn't stop smiling.

Giving him one last kiss, I watched as he headed into the woods. A quick bark came form behind the trees, Jacob's last goodbye. I shook my head before heading into the house, sitting down in the living room to wait for Charlie.

**- THREE WEEKS LATER-**

**- MAY 14TH -**

"No, that's fine. I'll come up tomorrow or this weekend. You get some sleep."

Fumbling with my keys and books, I held my phone in place with my shoulder. It took me a while, but I was soon able to unlock the car. Dumping my crap into the passenger seat, I sat down behind the wheel and grabbed my phone again.

"I feel so bad, I haven't seen you in forever." Jacob complained on the other end.

I gave a chuckle. "Babe, it's been, like, two days."

"That's about as long as forever. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but you really do need to get some sleep. Just call me tonight before you go on patrol."

Jacob gave a sigh that turned into a yawn. "Okay, I promise."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too."

There was a moment of silence as the line went dead. As was becoming more typical for me when I said goodbye to Jacob, a slight pain started to work its way through my chest. Two days did feel like a lone time since I'd last seen him, but I had to put his well being over my girlish need to be with him. If I were to go over there right now, he would just keep himself awake to spend time with me and that was not something that I wanted him to do. I was not going to be one of the reasons why he was not getting enough sleep.

Putting the keys into the ignition, I started up the Rabbit before making the short trip home. The cruiser was parked in its usual spot, confusing me for a moment. Very rarely did dad ever beat me home when I went there after school. Grabbing my stuff, I headed into the house.

"Dad?" I called out as I kicked off my shoes by the front door.

"In here." Came his response.

Dropping my books down on the table, I followed the voice into the living room. "Why are you home already?"

"I'm working a split shift tonight." He explained, quickly tucking away the paper he had been reading. "Why are you home? I thought you would be going over to see Jacob."

I let out a sigh before walking over to join him on the couch. "Not today, he said he was tired so I thought I shouldn't bother him."

We then talked about each other's day so far. Dad told me how he had come home around one and just sat around watching TV but that he would have to head back to the station around five. I told him about the few things that had happened to me at school, the homework I had been settled with as well as how I had done on a recent history test.

After a while, Charlie went to change back into his uniform while I sat there flipping through TV channels. Went he came back, we sat in silence watching a cooking show until Bella showed up. Charlie looked at his watch to see what time it was.

"Four o'clock on the dot, as usual. Does he just carry around a stop watch or something?"

I muted the TV and looked over the back of the couch at my older sister. Normally she would just go upstairs to her room but for some reason she let out a sigh before making her way into the living room with us. Setting her backpack next to the couch, she took a seat at the other end and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"He's got a name, it's Edward. And what? Now he's too punctual for you?"

Charlie grunted before leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs.

"You do know why you're being punished, right?"

I leaned back, not wanting to get in the way. As far as I knew, this was going to be the first time dad was going to actually talk to Bella about what had happened over a month ago. He had been busy lately so they hadn't exactly been in the same room very long. In his down time he would be relaxing in the living room while Bella was often up in her room.

"I put you through hell." Bella answered, looking down at her hands.

"Yes you did… But I do have other reasons for grounding you, like, uh; I just want you to get some separation from him."

I stretched out a hand a rested it on his shoulders for support. Dad was never the lay down the law type of parent. Very rarely did he freak out on us for not doing something so I could understand why he was acting so uncomfortable. But I agreed with him. Edward was bad news and had way too much of a hold on Bella. Sure there was a point in time where I liked him and thought of him as a friend. But then there was the whole situation where he left Bella in a zombie-like depressive stage only to freak out and pretty much sealed both hers and mines fates. He made our presence known and left us pretty much no choice but to become either vampires or be killed.

That was not okay with me. There may have been a point in time went the thought of becoming a vampire excited me. But that was before I found my soul mate in Jacob. I didn't want that life.

"Dad, there's nothing really that you can say. Edward it in my life." Bella insisted with a shake of her head.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm getting that." Charlie mumbled unhappily before taking a drink of his beer. "So, alright, how about this. I'll make you a deal. No more being grounded… _if _you use your newfound freedom to see some of your other friends, too. Like, I don't know, you could go down with your sister sometime to see Jacob."

I quickly sat up straighter and whipped my head around to look at Charlie. He gave me a look a shrugged his shoulders.

"Alex, you can't keep him all to yourself. He was your sisters friend too."

Turning my head around, I looked at Bella. Her eyes held a sad expression. I know she had been trying to talk to Jacob, he told me, but he was still mad at both her and Edward. He didn't like that I was being forced to turn into a vampire, his enemy. Just like me, he was willing to sacrifice anything to make sure it didn't happen.

I turned back to look at Charlie. "Fine."

And awkward silence fell over the three of us for a few seconds before I pushed myself up off of the couch.

"I think I'll go start my homework."

Returning to the kitchen, I grabbed my books and stuff before quickly heading up the steps. Emptying my arm over my bed, I pulled my phone from my back pocket and quickly typed up a message to Jacob. I hoped he didn't have his volume too loud but I wanted to give him a heads up that Bella might be calling more often and possibly be coming down with me on my next visit… if she didn't try to go herself first.

* * *

><p><span>Authors Note::<span> Guys! I finally finished the first chapter! It only took, what, five months. I just want to say that I am so so sooo sorry that it took me so long to get this out for you all. I hope you accept this hella long Alex/Jacob and Alex/Wolf Pack chapter as my apology. I honestly think I wrote and rewrote it, like, a million times because I had no idea how I wanted to start it. And then you guys gave me all those wonderful prompts (which I am still working on) and ideas about what you wanted to see and I came up with this. Seemed like it would be more interesting and appealing to you all if I had little snippets of the following month then just having a small section of where we left off before skipping ahead a month and a half. Anyway, thanks for being so supportive and patient. Love you all! :)


	2. Secrets Don't Make Friends

**Chapter Two: Secrets Don't Make Friends**

**- MAY 15TH -**

I was going to be so happy when school finally ended cause this whole getting up early this was really starting to get to me. Stifling a yawn, I killed my alarm before pushing myself out of bed and out of my room. After a quick shower to wake myself up, I headed back into my room to get dressed. I didn't try too hard, like usual, just throwing on a clean pair of leggings and long sleeved white shirt. I added a scarf to dress it up at least a little before grabbing my leather jacket and throwing on my combat boots. Slinging my backpack onto my back, I headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, it was clear that Bella and dad were already seated at the table. A bit of their conversation hung in the air as I silently came around the corner.

"-Can't help it. It's getting worse. Seattle is making a run for murder capital of the country."

So they were talking about Seattle. Ever since Leslie and her mom went missing, dad has tried to protect me from seeing it, changing the news or closing his papers whenever I would walk into the room. I loved him for it, but even he couldn't save me from seeing things for myself or hearing about it at school. Every time someone else went missing it would become the center of everyone's conversations.

Every once and a while, dad would give me updates, always trying to seem hopeful. This was the first-time dad had every said anything about murder though. Pressing my back against the wall next to the doorway, I settled myself in to listen to more of the conversation. I didn't want to be kept in the dark anymore.

"I think Phoenix is actually higher up on the homicide list, Dad."

The sound of a chair being pushed back met my ears followed the sound of a bowl and spoon clanging together. I could picture Bella getting up and taking her finished cereal to the sink. To confirm my thought, the water was turned on.

"Yeah, well this is seriously starting to get out of hand."

"What are we going to do about Alex?" Bella asked, causing me to look up. "You can't keep this hidden from her much longer. Kids are talking about it at school. Sooner or later she's going to find out that it's a lot more serious than you're telling her. She was her best friend."

I wondered when Leslie would be brought up. I knew that I was being kept in the dark primarily because of her. Dad didn't want me to go into the same depression that Bella had back in September. You know what, maybe I would have if it hadn't been for the people I surrounded myself with. I had dad and Jacob and the pack. I wasn't going to shut everyone out.

"I know, Bella. But there's still hope that the girl and her mother are alive. They were one of the first, but their bodies were never found."

"Yeah, but she should still be prepared for the worst. What are you going to do when she finds out from someone else that her friend is dead?"

I knew it was a possibly to, but I didn't want to face that fact right now. Detaching myself from the wall, I walked through the doorway and into the kitchen. Bella had finished washing her bowl and was now leaning against the counter. As soon as she saw me her face paled, which was an amazing feat seeing as she was already so pale. Charlie saw her change in expression and turned to see what had caused it. As soon as he saw me, he hurriedly closed the paper and placed it in his lap.

"Alex," He started but I just shook my head.

"I'm going to school."

Grabbing the keys to the rabbit, I practically ran out the door. I was pulling out of the garage by the time Bella and Charlie had made it to the door. I felt bad for running out, but I really didn't want to deal with what might have happened to Leslie or her mom. I knew something bad must have happened to them seeing as they hadn't been found yet; I just wasn't ready to accept that.

Pulling into the parking lot, I just sat there for a moment to collect myself before grabbing my backpack and heading into the school. A few people I passed said 'hi' or wished me a 'good morning'. I just nodded my head towards them in return.

I was quiet for the rest of the morning, putting most of my focus on my schoolwork and my teachers so that my mind couldn't stray towards Leslie. I was excited when lunch came around; I was hungry seeing as I hadn't had breakfast. I had run into Mike on my way to the cafeteria so I waited in line with him. Once we had gotten our food, we walked over to our table were Jess, Eric, Angela, Bella, and Edward were already seated. Taking our seats, me now in-between Mike and Angela.

"What are you working on there, Jess?" I asked as I picked up a couple fries and placed them into my mouth.

The brunette continued to write on the notepad in front of her for a moment before lifting her head. "I'm trying to figure out my valedictorian speech."

In the back of my head, I could remember her freaking out; having been told that she would be valedictorian. I also remembered feeling sad as it was pointed out to me that a large group of my friends would be graduating this year. I didn't really have a whole lot of friends in my own grade. Sure there were a couple of people that I talked to regularly in my classes, but none that I have actually hung out with outside of school other than Leslie.

Damn I was doing really bad at not thinking about her.

Mike started nodding his head, his mouth full of some pizza, and making grabby hands towards Jess's notepad. "Let me see what you've got so far."

Jess gave him a weary look but handed over the pad. Mike looked it over for a moment before grabbing her pen, flipping to a new page, and scribbling something down. When he was finished, he cleared his throat before reading to us what he had written down.

"My fellow students. We are the future. Anything is possible if we just believe, blah, blah, blah…" While he spoke, he parodied the voice and mannerisms of an important person giving a speech. And when he was finished, he flashed Jessica a grin being handing over his version of her speech.

"Yeah, this will be my speech. If I want people to throw their diplomas at my head." Jess laughed, ripping off the sheet of paper, crumpling it up, and throwing it at Mike's head.

"Ya gotta embrace the clichés, Jess."

"They are the bread and butter of all valedictorians." Eric chimed in.

I lightly started to pound the palms of my hands on the table, drawing attention to myself. "Oh, oh, oh! You know what you should do, rap your speech! I saw someone on youtube do it and it was super cool." I said excitedly.

Jess shook her head. "Thank you so much, you guys are so helpful." She joked.

"Hey, you're welcome." I teased back. "But really, I'm sure that whatever you come up with will be amazing, Jess."

A large smile spread across Jessica's face at the complement.

"Alex is right, you're gonna rock that speech." Bella agreed. I think she felt sorry for bringing up Seattle this morning, that and I think she still felt bad about the whole having to be made into a vampire situation.

I don't care, I'm still wasn't happy with her.

I think Jess could feel the bad vibes from us because she shot up both an uneasy look before speaking. "If it turns out as good as I hope, it'll change lives."

With a shake of my head, a smile stretched across my face as I grabbed some more of my fries and placed them in my mouth. It wasn't much after that that Alice and Jasper showed up, the former announcing that she was going to have a party at her house. I looked down at the table while the others were both stunned and excited.

"A party? At _your _house?" Angela asked, wanting to make sure she had heard right.

"Whoa. I've never seen your house." Jess commented.

"No one's ever seen their house." Eric pointed out.

Both Edward and Bella commented on the party as well, but I didn't listen to them. I had looked up just as Alice froze in place, her eye staring unseeingly forward. She was having a vision. Jasper realized it too and tried to quickly draw attention away from her by turning to me.

"The parties for the senior class, but you should come too, Alex."

I turned my eyes to him. "I'll have to think about it."

I haven't been over to the Cullen's house since the vote. Haven't really talked to the Cullen's since then as well, which sucked cause I really missed Jasper. I hated sitting at the same lunch table day after day only to ignore him most of the time.

"No, Alex, you should come." Angela insisted with a smile, "Half the time I forget you're a year behind us anyway."

"Yeah, Alex. You have to come," Jess added, bouncing in her chair from excitement.

A small smile stretched across my lips and I slowly nodded my head. "Yeah, maybe I'll stop by for a bit."

I had been so focused on Jaspers distraction that I hadn't even noticed that it seemed to have worked on everyone except for Mike. He was asking Alice questions only for her to not answer. Edward was quick to jump in and help her.

"Everything will be taken care of. No real dress code, just show up." He then turned to his adoptive sister. "Nap time already, Alice?"

Alice gave a quick shake of her head before giggling. "Sorry, I though I had forgotten my chemistry homework for a moment and kinda spaced out worrying."

She played it off so effortlessly that even I almost believed her, and I knew that it was a total lie! The rest of lunch was spent in excitement over the Cullens party that wouldn't be this weekend but sometime soon. I participated when necessary but mostly just focused on my food. Halfway through I turned my head and noticed Edward looking at me, just staring. Right away I tried to remember what I had just been thinking about, wondering if it was anything embarrassing or personal. It ended up being the latter as I had once again been thinking about Leslie.

Not wanting him to read my mind, like I had a feeling he was, I quickly imagined building the brick wall around my thoughts like he had taught me so many months ago. I was still out of practice, but I think I was getting better at it once more as I seemed to be blocking him out more and more. At least I thought I was blocking him out. He never said otherwise, but it wasn't like I was just going to ask him either.

After a while, I started to get a headache though, keeping someone out of your mind was hard work. So I bid everyone goodbye before picking up my trash and walking across the cafeteria to throw it away.

The rest of school passed in almost a blur. I tried to follow the same plan of action that I had during the first half, but I wasn't really succeeding. This time I wasn't just thinking about Leslie though, I was also thinking about Alice's vision. Call me a cat, but I was just curious as to what she had seen during lunch. Probably because it's been months since I'd been around her and didn't know everything was going on. My imagination ran away from me and by the end of school I was convinced that she had seen something about the Volturi. They knew I didn't want to be a vampire so they were going to come kill me.

Every little noise scared the crap out of me after that; every slam of a locker or car door had me looking around for a monster with blood red eyes. Shit, when my phone ran on my way to the Rabbit I swear I about crapped my pants! It wasn't some scary vampire calling me though it was just my dad.

"Yeah?" I asked, balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Listen, Alex, I'm really sorry about this morning."

I let out a sigh, "It's fine dad, don't worry about it."

"It's not fine. Look, can you just stop by the station in about five minutes? I want to talk to you." I could hear the pleading in his voice.

I wanted to say yes, but a part of me also wanted to say no. I had been planning on seeing Jacob now as it's been a couple days since I'd actually talked to him in person. Especially now that I had worked it into my head that some vampire assassin was after me. I just really wanted his warm arms around me and for him to tell me that I was crazy and that nothing bad was going to happen.

Dad seemed to have read my mind because he soon said, "It won't be long then you can see Jacob after."

Knowing that I couldn't say no now, I started nodding my head. "Okay, I'll be right down."

"Thanks, Alex."

The line went dead and I let out a little moan. Seemed like my avoidance of the topic of Leslie had come to an end. Getting into my car, I took off towards the police station. When I got there, Charlie was sitting at his desk talking to two people. Not wanting to interrupt, I decided to just stay outside. Not even two minutes after I got there, Bella and Edward showed up.

"What are you doing here? I asked as they got out of Edwards shiny Volvo.

"Charlie called, said he wanted to talk about this morning," Bella answered, Her and Edward walked up the steps towards the station and stood a bit off to my side. She tried to make I contact with me, but I lowered my gaze to the ground, already building my little mind wall.

"So, are you going to tell me what Alice saw during lunch?" Bella asked as she turned away from me. I could hear a faint disappointed sound in her voice.

"It was nothing. Something about Jasper." Edward said, his voice even.

Bella wasn't having it. "But you looked really worried," She pressed.

There was a second's pause before Edward tried to play it off as though he was worried people would start noticing how weird Alice was. I couldn't help myself from commenting.

"Sure, Edward. Whatever you say. Just go ahead and keep your little secrets. You're good at that." I shot him a glare before turning back to look through the doors of the station. The couple was handing over some papers to dad.

There was an awkward pause before Bella commented on how sad the people looked. Being able to read minds, of course Edward was able to tell her why they were sad.

"Their son went missing in Seattle over a year ago. Charlie's done all he can but,"

I couldn't help it, I looked over at my sisters Vampire boyfriend. I hadn't known that somebody had disappeared before Leslie. I though she and her mom had been a few of the first.

"Do you know something about this?" Bella asked.

I couldn't help myself from turn to Edward once more, wanting to know what he did.

"We've been tracking what been happening in Seattle for a while now… A little after Alex's friend went missing. The strange disappearances, the killings, if it all goes on for much longer we fear the Volturi will feel the need to step in and take care of it."

My sister said something, but I didn't hear it as my mind began working a mile a minute. First, vampires were behind what was going on in Seattle? And second, a vampire had possibly attacked Leslie?

"Vampires are most likely behind my friends disappearance?" I asked.

Edward just nodded his head. "We're prepared to go to Seattle if we have too."

Before anymore could be said, the door to the police station was opened and the couple walked out followed by Charlie.

"Hey girls." He said to which Bella and I returned the greeting. "You do know I just wanted to talk to the two of you, right?" As he spoke, his eye turned to Edward.

Bella let out a sigh while Edward gave a smile chuckle. "I know, Sir. I'm just going to be waiting in the car.

With a nod of his head, he walked down the small set of steps before heading back to his car. Just before opening the door and getting in, he turned back to face us.

"Bella, my parents just wanted to remind you about the airline tickets they got you for your birthday."

I watched as Bella gave him a look while Charlie turned to Bella.

"What airline tickets?" He asked, confused.

"Round trip tickets to see Mom in Florida."

"Well… that was generous." Charlie muttered.

There was a slight pause before Edward pointed out that they expired soon. He then suggested this weekend. He and Bella went back and forth for a bit, I had tuned them out. It wasn't until my name was mentioned that I started paying attention again.

"You know, that might be a good idea for you and Alex. Get out of town for a bit, get some distance."

I couldn't help but chuckle as Charlie seemed more than a little excited to have Bella away from Edward for a few days.

"Yeah, I would love to see Mom." I chimed in, smiling wide. I then turned to dad, "Should we go have this talk now?"

"Sounds good to me."

Dad opened the door and held it for both Bella and me. I stilled wasn't looking forward to the conversation we were about to have, but at least there was something to at least brighten my mood. I couldn't wait to see mom and get away from all the crap that seemed to be going on lately.

* * *

><p><span>Authors Note::<span> Woop! Another chapter up! So I won't be able to post an update really often but I will try to get one up every other Friday or Saturday at the latest. I know it's not the best schedule in the world, but it's the best I can do right now. Now the response for the first chapter was incredible. 17 reviews! 55 favorites! 64 follows! GUYS THAT IS INSANE! Thank you so so so much for being awesome and liking my story. You honestly have no idea how happy that makes me. Please keep telling me what you think, I love hearing from you all. And thanks so much for reading! :)


End file.
